


Fatal Magnetism

by Princess_Scourge



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Scourge/pseuds/Princess_Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is bored with Megatron, and becomes interested in the head of communications. Does Soundwave share the enthusiasm? </p>
<p>Set sometime during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Magnetism

Soundwave’s long tendrils wandered over the seeker’s body. Pausing at the most sensitive areas to allow the seeker to feel intense bursts of pleasure, before moving along, ceasing the pleasure.

Starscream squirmed beneath Soundwave, trying to gain the dominate hand, but Soundwave wouldn’t allow it. He kept Starscream down. Controlled. The way Megatron wanted him.

“Something tells me you want me as much as our master, Soundwave,” Starscream taunted.

Soundwave pinned the seeker’s wrists down and mounted his hips. He leaned down close to Starscream’s audio. “ _If I wanted you, I would have already taken you_ ,” Megatron’s chilling voice responded from Soundwave’s data base of recordings.

“Mmmmm,” Starscream moaned. “Not as scary as Megatron, but you’re learning,” he sneered.

Soundwave lifted Starscream’s wrists up over his head and locked them into the hand restraints waiting at the top of the berth.

“Won’t Mighty Megatron be a little peeved that you’re taking advantage of me in HIS berth,” Starscream questioned. “Not that you’re concerned. This is probably a dark fetish of yours. Fragging someone, me, in your master’s berth.”

Soundwave’s long arms trailed down Starscream’s body to his feet. Without moving from his up right position on Starscream’s hips, he put Starscream’s tiny ankles into the foot restraints at the bottom of the berth.

“Bound and helpless, huh? Now what?” Starscream smirked.

Soundwave proceeded to get up off Starscream and off the berth completely, heading toward the door.

“Hey! Where you going?! You can’t just leave me here!” Starscream panicked.

Soundwave stopped when he reached the door, standing to one side, waiting for something. Someone.

Then, came the sounds of approaching foot steps echoing down the hallway outside of the the room. Clang. Clang. Clang. 

They stopped in front of the door.

Starscream gulped, watching the door whoosh open to reveal Megatron’s shadowy figure in the doorway. Knowing that his struggle would be futile, Starscream laid perfectly still, waiting to see what would become of this situation. Which, he already had a pretty good idea.

“Excellent work, Soundwave,” Megatron praised. “Now, leave us,” he ordered. His crimson optics made their way over to Starscream’s slender frame bound on his berth.

Soundwave bowed his helm, then departed from the room, the door closed after he was out of the room.

A trap! The whole thing was a trick to get Starscream where Megatron wanted him. He should have known Soundwave was up to something. He was _always_ up to something! No way the silent spy fancied him, to Starscream’s dismay.

“Starscream.” 

Starscream shuddered. Megatron’s voice was sinister, but hungry. Hungry for something only Starscream could give him.

“Master,” Starscream acknowledged.

“I’ve always loved seeing you so helpless, _Air Commander_ ,” Megatron scoffed. 

Starscream knew exactly what Megatron was doing. Attempting to force Starscream into thinking that he owed Megatron his body for everything Megatron had rewarded him with.

“And, I’ve always loved seeing you so dominant, Master.” Starscream played along, catering to Megatron’s desires. Inside he was fighting off the urges to roll his optics and yawn.

Eons ago, Megatron excited Starscream. Made him sick with lust. Made him crazy for a good fragging from the bulky Decepticon leader. But, with time, things changed. Megatron became less and less appealing to Starscream as the years went by. Starscream was aching for someone new. Soundwave had caught Starscream’s optics when he first joined the Decepticons. He was younger than Megatron, and very _very_ different. And, the more Starscream saw him, the more he wanted him. However, Starscream soon learned the silent lurker had no desire for anyone. Only data. 

The simple hope that maybe Soundwave DID desire him today, made Starscream fall for this very obvious ploy. Now, instead of skillfully avoiding Megatron, he was about to be under him.

Megatron crossed the room to the berth. Upon reaching the edge, he inched his way onto it, crawling over Starscream’s tight little frame.

Megatron’s hand found it’s way between Starscream’s legs. _Please don’t remove my cod piece_. Starscream thought. He didn’t want Megatron to feel that he was wet. Soundwave was the one who made him wet and he wished that Soundwave was about to be pumping his slick spike in and out of his ready port, as he was bound and helpless.

Starscream closed his optics, trying to imagine what Soundwave’s spike was like. Was it big? Would his overload fill Starscream’s port to the brim? Or make it overflow? And, those tentacles? Would they join in the fun too? Starscream shivered.

“Open your optics!” Megatron growled.

Starscream’s optics popped open, wide.

“I was just imagining what you are about to do to me,” Starscream lied.

Megatron’s lips curled into a grin. “And, exactly what do you think I’m going to do?” Megatron asked.

“Fraaaaaaag me,” Starscream moaned.

“I know you can get more detailed then that, Starscream.” Megatron’s grin turned a little more devious, as he leaned down, and tongued Starscream’s chest plate. “Talk to me,” he whispered.

***

“Talk to me,” Megatron’s voice whispered, seductively. 

Soundwave watched from his place in the monitoring room. Watched Megatron lick all over Starscream’s chest plate. But, watching Starscream’s face told Soundwave that the seeker was not very amused. Observing further, Soundwave concluded that the seeker actually looked rather bored. How could he be so bored with someone so big and hulky about to be fragging him into tomorrow? 

Starscream puzzled Soundwave greatly. He liked it. Everyone Soundwave came into contact with was always so predictable. Even Megatron. But, this Starscream was different. The seeker’s loyalty was flawed, obviously, but he tried, for reasons Soundwave could not fathom, to hide that fact from Soundwave. Did Starscream assume he was completely loyal to Megatron? That he would call him out on his traitorous behavior? Was he afraid of Soundwave?

As Soundwave continued to watch the screen, Megatron removed Starscream’s cod piece, letting some fluids leak out from his very wet and ready port. His spike also emitted fluids, as it pulsed to life. Why would he be so ready if he was that bored with Megatron?

Soundwave analyzed and reanalyzed the situation. He calculated that Starscream was turned on by something else. Maybe him? Impossible. Why would the seeker like a silent spy? However, he was rather seductive with him, as he was getting him ready for Mighty Megatron. Hinting maybe? Could Soundwave take a chance and maybe get a piece of that tight little aft of Starscream’s? He was under the impression that if any other mech, besides Megatron, touched Starscream they would be punished with death. He shivered. The risk alone excited him. Turned him on.

He switched off the monitor and deleted all evidence that he had been secretly viewing Starscream and Megatron’s private interactions. Getting to his feet, he retreated back to his private quarters, where he would be patiently waiting for the right moment to attempt to take the seeker...

***

Not even six Earth hours had passed since the conclusion of the first frag session and Megatron was already scouting around for Starscream. Round two. Starscream was not in the mood for another faked sexual encounter. Not when he had more important things to attend to.

He carefully avoided all places that Megatron would look first. And, if Megatron did find him, he’d planned ahead on the various activities that he could happen to be doing that would maybe put Megatron off his current intentions.

Three years apart was a long time, though. Megatron would surely be persistent about multiple sexual encounters. He was a needy mech, after all. And, his complete and total satisfaction was the one and only thing on his processor, usually. Not even the most important matters of the grand Decepticon agenda could halt his desires.

Starscream made his way, cautiously, down a quiet hallway. He had found his way to part of the Nemesis that was rarely used by any mech. Wasted space in Starscream’s mind. If he were the leader, he would utilize everything he had access to.

Signals kept appearing on his comm-link from Megatron. He ignored them, of course. He planned to make up a good story later about why he “couldn’t” answer the signal at the given time. How he was far too busy with previously assigned tasks to answer anything outside of a distress call. Starscream hoped that Megatron didn’t go as far as falsely signaling him with a distress call, because he couldn’t ignore one of those, even if he knew that it wasn’t real.

Going further down the hallway he realized how close he was to Soundwave’s private quarters. Soundwave had chosen a lair far away from other mech activity. Megatron granted him just about anything he wanted too. So, it was no trouble at all when he requested a completely private room. Not even Megatron knew the code to enter. And, one law of Megatron’s was to know each and every code to private rooms. What made Soundwave so special? Starscream wished his room was completely private. Then maybe he could disappear into there without any distractions.

Starscream was so lost in jealous thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he was being pursued. Not that _anyone_ would realize it if Soundwave were pursuing them.

Starscream slipped past a security camera, avoiding any and all detection in case Megatron checked the security feeds in his search. He thought he was going without detection, anyway.

Soundwave lurked in the shadows. Moving only when Starscream moved. Monitoring the seeker’s every movement. Calculating the route, he realized Starscream was nearing the point that he could act. Close enough to Soundwave’s private quarters and far enough away from help, that the seeker would have no choice, but to succumb to Soundwave’s will.

Soundwave managed to pull ahead of Starscream, when the seeker paused to check for more security cameras. Little did Starscream know, Soundwave controlled all security cameras in that particular area, so he could easily hide Starscream’s presence from anyone and anything he might be avoiding.

Soundwave waited for his moment. The moment he could reach out and grab Starscream. He hoped that Starscream didn’t decide to change routes, otherwise his mission would be lost.

Starscream neared the location. His dainty feet making light tapping noises on the ground below, as he walked.

Steady. 

Soundwave’s arms extended. One arm grabbing hold of the seeker’s sleek body and the second reaching it’s way up his body, so his hand could cover Starscream’s mouth. Silencing him... for once.

Starscream jerked in Soundwave’s grasp, trying to fight his way away from the, unknown to him, being.

Soundwave held him, tightly, as he quickly made his way back to his quarters. 

Once inside, he swiftly extended a tentacle from his chest and proceeded to close and lock the door. Then, he let go out of Starscream. Nothing could hear him, now, if he decided to scream. To Soundwave’s surprise, he didn’t. Instead, he was in a fighting stance, fists balled, until Soundwave turned around, so the seeker could properly see him.

“Soundwave?!” Starscream exclaimed, lowering his balled fists. “What? You gonna take me back to Megatron, huh? He put you up to it, didn’t he?!” Starscream was angry. He had fallen for Soundwave’s trickery the first time around and it got him in the first, literally, sticky situation with Megatron. This gave him every reason in the world to be suspicious of Soundwave’s actions.

Soundwave shook his helm, taking a small step toward Starscream.

“The frag was that about, then?” Starscream questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Soundwave simply shrugged. He didn’t want to give off too much of a hint as to what he was really wanting. Just in case Starscream didn’t want him the same way.

Starscream let a deep sigh escape his intakes. And, his hands, which were placed on his hips, found themselves crossed over his chest plate instead. “Well, what is it, then?!” 

Deciding to take more of a chance, Soundwave’s svelte figure came over to Starscream, circled around him, and stopped just behind him. His lissome fingers glided to Starscream’s perky wings, tracing the very edges, gingerly. Starscream’s frame trembled beneath the touch. His arms fell back down at his sides, and his shoulders relaxed.

“You can’t do this to me again, Soundwave,” Starscream said, his angry tone replaced by a much softer one, as he found himself leaning into Soundwave’s gentle touches. “I don’t wa--” He stopped himself. Soundwave was a blackmailer. If Starscream said that he didn’t want to go to Megatron, then Soundwave would surely use that against him somewhere down the line, if not the near future. The last thing Starscream wanted was to face Megatron’s wrath.

Soundwave ran his fingers all over Starscream’s smooth wings, trying to encourage him to keep speaking. Soundwave knew Starscream liked to run his mouth, and Soundwave admittedly liked to listen to Starscream’s constant jabber.

A dulcet moan escaped Starscream’s vocalizer, as Soundwave continued the delicate wing play. He continued the motions for several more cycles before Starscream finally growled, “Stop torturing me!” He whirled around, hostile gaze locking on Soundwave’s empty face. “You know how badly I want you, don’t you? So, you’re tormenting me! Tormenting me into thinking you feel for anything outside of your precious data, then you can turn me over to Megatron once you have me in your little subterfuge!”

Soundwave’s helm lowered, slightly. Mixed emotions flowed through their surrounding atmosphere. Soundwave searched his data banks for something to play to demonstrate his feelings, but found nothing meaningful. Nothing that could get the point across in the correct fashion. The way he intended. 

“ _Fraaaaaaag me_ ,” he parroted. It was a last resort, but he figured Starscream would understand something said in his own words, though fake when he uttered them.

Starscream blinked, face softening. “Megatron.... didn’t put you up to this?” he asked, voice nothing more than a murmur.

Soundwave shook his helm once again.

“You... want me?” Starscream questioned, pointing a talon at himself.

Soundwave nodded once, then reached a hand out to touch Starscream’s cheek plate.  
Upon contact, Starscream melted into his hand. He closed his optics and nudged against it softly.

Soundwave placed his other hand on Starscream’s chest plate. He ran his fingers all along the chest plate, pausing and spending extra time on the overly sensitive areas he had discovered just hours earlier when he was getting the seeker ready for Megatron. Starscream’s frame quivered with delight and his vocal processor produced hushed moans in response to Soundwave’s touches.

“ _Talk to me_ ,” Soundwave echoed, encouraging Starscream to speak to him the way he spoke to Megatron. “ _Indulge my fantasies._ ” The second part kind of slipped out. It was repeated from a time he had been spying on Starscream. Starscream was talking to himself while he was masturbating. Soundwave was curious now if it had been _him_ that Starscream was pretending to talk to.

Starscream smirked. “You want me to indulge your fantasies, hmm?” Starscream eyed the berth just behind Soundwave, evaluating how close they were. “You want to feel me, don’t you, Soundwave?” he asked, seductive tone setting in. One of his hands trailed up to Soundwave’s hand still massaging at his cheek plate. Grabbing hold of the hand, he slipped one of Soundwave’s attenuated fingers in his mouth, sucking on it roughly. With his other hand he grabbed the hand Soundwave had on his chest plate and led it down between his legs. 

Soundwave needed no further instruction. He stroked the seeker’s cod piece, anxious to get it off and get his fingers inside that port or around that spike. Which ever Starscream actually preferred.

Starscream moaned, as he continued sucking. Now sucking on two of Soundwave’s fingers. 

Starscream could just barely feel the stroking motions. Removing the fingers from his mouth, he breathed, “Take it off. I want to feel you inside me.”

Soundwave unlatched the cod piece and let it fall to the floor beneath them. Starscream’s spike slid out to it’s full length, already fully aroused and leaking a little. Soundwave grasped it and starting jerking it off.

“Inside!” Starscream hissed.

Noting Starscream’s request, Soundwave let go of his spike and maneuvered around to find the entrance to his port. He was about to put the seeker’s tightness to the test. Was it really as tight as Starscream suggested when he talked dirty to Megatron? When he told him just how tight and wet he was for him? Well, it was certainly as wet as he suggested. And, as Soundwave explored further, he found that it was indeed extremely tight for someone who had taken it from Megatron before.

Soundwave pushed two of his fingers inside Starscream’s moist port, causing a gasp to escape him.

Feeling Soundwave’s fingers push in and out of his port drove Starscream crazy with hot desire. Things were just getting heated up and Starscream already felt this encounter turning out to be a million times more interesting than any recent encounter with Megatron.

“Ohhhhhh, Soundwave,” he whimpered. “You certainly know what I like, don’t you?”

Soundwave’s in and out motions picked up speed, causing Starscream to ride his fingers with the motions. If Soundwave’s fingers were that good, Starscream couldn’t hardly wait to find out how his spike was.

Starscream felt himself already nearing an overload. First time in a long time that fingers alone could do that for him. Megatron was always too rough with him, but Soundwave? Soundwave was juuuust perfect. Working every sweet spot within his port.

“Mmmmm... take me. I want your big, hard spike deep inside me,” Starscream whined, making optic contact with the berth behind Soundwave again.

Soundwave removed his fingers from Starscream’s port, swept him up off his tiny heeled feet, and took him over to the berth that he was so intent on reaching. Soundwave’s berth. Oh, how he had longed to be in that berth... under Soundwave. Or, frag, _any_ position with Soundwave.

Soundwave sat down first, then he put Starscream on his lap, facing away from him. His hands wandered the front of Starscream’s frame picking out all those fragile areas that sent Starscream into shivers.

Frame still relishing in Soundwave’s touches, Starscream lifted himself just a tiny bit, slipped his hands beneath him, and unlatched Soundwave’s cod piece. He grabbed it and tossed it carelessly across the room, then lowered himself back down on Soundwave’s lap, now met with Soundwave’s hard spike pressing against him, ready to enter. To Starscream’s thrill, Soundwave’s spike was sizely. Not nearly as big as Megatron’s, of course, but big enough for Starscream’s complete enjoyment. 

Soundwave gripped Starscream’s hips and slid his nice little port down on his pulsing spike. He felt ready enough. And, no complaints burst from the seeker’s vocal processor, and Starscream, of all mechs, would be one to complain if something wasn’t going right for him. Instead, the air was filled with the sounds of metal gently scraping together and Starscream’s increased intake of air to cool his heated systems.

Soundwave allowed his spike to fill Starscream’s port half way, unsure if the seeker could take the whole length or not. He must have been able after taking Megatron, but Soundwave wanted to be certain. This was meant to be a marvelous sexual encounter for the both of them.

“All of it,” Starscream grunted, as he began to ride Soundwave’s spike, pushing him further inside.

Soundwave did as Starscream commanded and put the rest of his spike inside, filling him completely. He realized how long it had been since he had felt anything close to this sensation. Centuries had passed. Soundwave was getting something that he had actually forgotten he was deprived of. And, what better mech to get it from than Starscream? A desirable mechanoid in Soundwave’s mind. His last intimate encounter so long ago was unpleasant for him, and that’s what put him off these kinds of acts for so long. But, perhaps, as he was discovering, the wait had been good for him. He felt like he was experiencing this for the first time all over again. Pure bliss.

Starscream rocked his body like a pro, taking Soundwave’s spike with ease. His fluids coating the lengthy appendage, as Soundwave’s fluids began to fill his port. Starscream had to constantly remind himself that he was not in a dream state. That Soundwave was really deep inside him, discovering all his pleasure spots. And, likewise, Starscream was discovering his all over his sensitive component.

Nothing could ruin that moment.

“:Soundwave, respond!:” 

Nothing except that. Megatron’s voice rang through the air on Soundwave’s comm-link system, startling both of the mechs from their rapturous highs. Starscream would have fallen off Soundwave’s lap had Soundwave not been holding his waist.

Starscream’s face swiveled slightly, so he could see Soundwave. The two mechs stared at each other. Soundwave had to answer that ping, they both knew it. Otherwise, Megatron would come find him. And, though he didn’t possess the code to Soundwave’s private quarters, he had _other_ means of entering that room. If he caught the two of them in the act, they’d both be punished, severely. Soundwave’s spike twitched inside Starscream’s port, as the thought of being so close to getting caught excited him that much more than he already was.

“Tell me that was due to natural causes and not you actually LIKING the fact he might catch us?” Starscream muttered.

“:Soundwave, answer me!:” Megatron barked. There was an impatience in his voice. An impatience that Starscream recognized. He was getting to the point of needing it so badly, he’d do just about anything to find Starscream and simply take him. Starscream was pleased he was not in Megatron’s presence, at the moment. But, for how long could he avoid that needy presence?

Soundwave transmitted a series of beeps and signals that only Megatron would understand. Starscream got a five klik fear that he was telling on him, but quickly reminded himself that Soundwave would be in just as much trouble, if he did.

“ _I must leave now, My Little Seeker_ ,” Soundwave played back. Another of Megatron’s lines from when he was still tolerable.

Starscream smiled. Hearing the hint of a drone styled voice behind the play back, made Starscream kind of... happy. A feeling almost unfamiliar to him.

Soundwave gingerly raised Starscream up off his lap and set him down in front of him. His spike was left unsatisfied, as Starscream’s port was surely unsatisfied. They didn’t even reach an overload together.

Soundwave lifted himself off the berth and started toward the door with Starscream. The tentacles in his chest extended, found the two cod pieces on the floor, and proceeded to attach them back onto their owners.

“Can we... uhhh... do this again sometime... soon?” Starscream questioned. His talons involuntarily clicked together, as the two mechs slowly made their way to the entrance of Soundwave’s private quarters. “When we both have more time to work with, of course,” he added.

They reached the entrance to the door and it whooshed open in front of them. Soundwave turned to Starscream, nodded, then displayed, on his screen, a good route to avoid Megatron’s detection for a few hours. This was the best Soundwave could do and Starscream knew it. At least, he was buying him a couple of Earth hours to savor the short lived, but wonderful encounter with the silent drone like mechanoid.

“Well, I look forward to fully satisfying you, Soundwave,” Starscream murmured, brushing against Soundwave’s frame lightly, as he passed by him. He had already memorized the route Soundwave displayed, and was well on his way, hopefully, far away from Megatron for the time being. 

Off to patiently anticipate the next time with Soundwave. Delicious Soundwave...


End file.
